henrydangerfandomcom-20200223-history
Captain Mom
Captain Mom is the twenty seventh episode of the fifth season of Henry Danger. It premiered on November 2, 2019 to an audience of 0.77 million viewers. Plot In the Man Cave, Charlotte is looking through the Man Cave computers while Jasper is on his phone. Jasper’s stomach starts rumbling and Charlotte instructs him to go to the Auto Snacker and get something to eat. However, Jasper sees a bunch of purple balls in a glass jar. He claims that Charlotte dares him to eat them yet she hasn’t. Charlotte warns him not to eat them. Just when Jasper is about to put one in his mouth, Schwoz stops him. Schwoz says that they are alien eggs combined with other creatures from the space rock that landed on Ray five years back. Schwoz reveals that if Jasper had eaten them the eggs would have grown inside his tummy, hatched and eaten their way out of his body. Schwoz and Charlotte head to go look for the label maker in order to label the jar. Jasper goes to wash his hands since the liquid surrounding the eggs he touched was toxic. Just then, Captain Man and Kid Danger arrive in the Man Cave, hungry after fighting the Burrito Brothers. They both assume that the eggs are some fruit and start playing food toss with them. They continue playing food toss with neither catching any until there’s only one egg left. Jasper, Schwoz and Charlotte get there just when Ray is about to catch the egg in his mouth but he misses it. Schwoz tries to explain to Ray but Ray doesn’t listen and eats the egg. A couple of days later, Ray is seen pregnant with an alien baby. Ray is miserable with the pregnancy and it’s toll on him. He easily loses his patience with Jasper after he fails to get Chinese food yet he asked Jasper to make him a peanut butter pizza. Ray gets out of control and tries to throw a boot at Jasper who goes to the elevator to try and find Henry. Henry grabs Jasper in the elevator he is in with Charlotte. Henry and Charlotte are hiding from Ray since his pregnancy was making him grow crazy. Schwoz is also in the elevator with them and tells them that it will only get worse. Ray hears the noise as they whisper. Henry reveals that the restaurant was out of greasy Chinese food. Charlotte says that scientists figured out a way to turn grease into expensive fuel thus there was a shortage of grease in Swellview as it was being stolen. Henry only found a healthy salad. Ray busts them in the elevator and Jasper, Charlotte and Schwoz ditch Henry leaving him in the Man Cave with Ray. Ray starts to get nice but once he sees his food is a salad, he gets angry with Henry and starts throwing salad vegetables at him. Henry, uncomfortable about the entire situation pretends to have gotten a message from his father claiming to be opening a roller skating rink in his back yard and needs to help him. Ray sees through this lie since Henry is using old school slang. Henry ditches him and goes to his house. Henry finds Piper pretending to be on the phone so that their dad won’t make her help him with his roller skating rink. Henry tries to ask for his father’s advice on how to deal with mood swings in pregnancy but to no avail. Henry gets beeped and has to go to work and Jake questions this. Piper helps Henry through distracting Jake with his roller skating rink. Charlotte informs Henry that a couple of thieves are stealing grease from a restaurant. Charlotte is eating Ray’s salad and Ray pops up dressed as Captain Man in the video call and throws the salad of Charlotte’s hands. Piper thinks that Ray is double sea thick until Henry explains to her. Ray’s stomach starts hurting and Schwoz reveals that he is in labor, leaving Henry to deal with the grease thieves alone. Piper tries to convince Henry to allow her to help him fight the thieves as the Rolling Thunder but Henry refuses. Piper tries to lie and Henry lasers her asleep and goes to stop the grease thieves. At the back of the restaurant, the thieves are loading grease barrels into the back of a truck. The thieves began stealing grease in order to get enough money to go to medical school. Kid Danger shows up and is about to fight them until Piper roller skates into him making him fall. The thieves take Kid Danger’s laser gun and take Piper’s bat leaving the two siblings unarmed and at their mercy. Back at the Man Cave, Charlotte and Schwoz are trying to help Ray get to a chair. Jasper gets Ray some dood until Schwoz stops him. Since Ray is indestructible, the alien babies can’t burst out of his stomach but instead will either come out through his mouth or his butt. Charlotte tries to get out of this awkward situation until Ray begs her to stay since she was the only normal person around there, promising to give her a raise. Jasper tries the same but fails. Ray opens his mouth and Schwoz shoves a tool into it to get the babies out. Meanwhile, the two thieves are boring Henry and Piper with details about their future lives and Piper begs them to stun them and to stop talking. Piper tries to kick the laser out of one thief’s hand but falls instead. Kid Danger comes to her rescue and kicks the laser out of the thief’s hand. Kid Danger starts to fight the thieves until Piper pushes a barrel towards him while trying to help. He falls. Henry manages to throw in a couple of punches and holds one thief in an arm lock with another one threatening to hit him with a bat. Piper jumps over Kid Danger while trying to help and the impact leads to the pouring of a barrel of grease. The two thieves frantically try to escape while sliding. Piper goes after the thieves, with Kid Danger struggling to follow her, much to his dismay. In the Man Cave, Schwoz is struggling to get the alien babies out of Ray’s mouth. Schwoz then inclines front Ray’s chair suddenly and the alien babies come out landing in Jasper’s face as he struggles to get them out. Kid Danger arrives in the Man Cave with Chinese food and they all go to eat minus Jasper. Schwoz then reveals that the baby is a girl to which Henry congratulates Ray on. Cast Main Cast *Jace Norman as Henry Hart (Kid Danger) *Cooper Barnes as Ray Manchester (Captain Man) *Sean Ryan Fox as Jasper Dunlop *Riele Downs as Charlotte Page *Ella Anderson as Piper Hart *Michael D. Cohen as Schwoz Schwartz Recurring Cast *Jeffrey Nicholas Brown as Jake Hart Minor Cast *Elijah Isaiah Cook as Freddie *William Nicol as Terbert Quotes Trivia *The episode title is a throwback to Season 1's Man of the House, where Henry calls Ray "Captain Dad". *The viking helmet Piper wears looks similar to the team logo (minus the purple) of the Minnesota Vikings NFL football team. *A flashback from the episode The Space Rock is shown. *It is revealed that Jake was a Navy Seal. *Schwoz mentions the music artist Cardi B. *When Schwoz says the alien would burst out of Ray's stomach, it is a reference to how aliens are born in the Alien films. **Also, when the alien grabs onto Jasper's face, it is a reference to the Face-Hugger from these movies as well. Gallery Video Gallery Henry Danger "Captain Mom" promo - Nickelodeon Nickelodeon - Henry Danger & All That - Saturday Night Premieres Promo (November 2, 2019) Category:Season 5 Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episodes aired in 2019 Category:Episode Guide Category:Aired episodes